Fairytale Complex
by Zarrian
Summary: ...She had not prepared herself for what was coming. She had not prepared herself for a notquitesohappyending...


**A/N: I can't believe that I've written TWO one-shots about Fairy-Tales now… grrr… I bet I have Snow Whiteidis- a deadly Fairy Tale disease. Ugh…. Anywho, so yes. I imagine Galinda got told fairy tales as a child, as we all have…**

Once upon a time, in the land of Gillikan, there was a beautiful little princess named Galinda, who was five-years of age. She was fair, with Blonde, buoyant curls, and crystal blue eyes like the midnight sky. Her favorite thing to do was read fairy tales- but mostly Cinderella.

Now, you must understand one fact: Galinda's mother did not tell the story correctly, for the fear that little Galinda would be dreadfully traumatized by a poor maiden who had to work all day and night, just to receive table scraps. So, she changed it, so that the maiden Cinderella went to Shiz University, just as Galinda would when she was of age, and there Cinderella met a handsome prince, who fell in love with her, as she did him, and they ran away together and got married- living a perfect happily ever after.

Galinda's mother was still worried that Galinda only exposed to what was beautiful and proper would not allow her to except those who were not as pretty as her or weren't the same as her.

'_Galinda, tonight, we are going to have a different story.' Five-year-old Galinda Upland looked lovingly into the eyes of her mother._

'_Mommy… I want Cinderella…' Galinda pouted pointlessly as her mother looked at her._

'_Honey, we always read Cinderella- today we are reading a different story. I'm sure you'll like it just as well…' her mother retorted as she pulled the pink covers cladding little Galinda's bed up to Galinda's small five-year-old chin._

'_No. I want to hear about Cinderelly.' Galinda said stubbornly, sitting up. Her covers fell off her, defeating the purpose of tucking her in._

Galinda's mother's mouth opened to speak, but closed again as she realized there was no reasoning with her young daughter. She set the book aside, and went to fetch Cinderella.

Now, the book that Galinda's mother had set aside was and still is an important part of every child's social and mental development. It was the tale 'The Ugly Duckling.' You see, we start as little children, humble, willing, and credulous to anything that we are taught. So, we learn by what society treats us like, and what we are taught, whether our treatment was bad, or what we were taught was wrong. A good deal of what we are taught, comes from the stories we so gullibly receive as children. So, Galinda only learned the glitz and glamour of fairy-taledom, whilst the important morals of Cinderella and the unturned pages of 'The Ugly Duckling' lay cobwebbed in the corner.

Galinda grew, and with this, grew her love of fairytales.

Except, they were not truly fairytales.

For instance, Snow White did not have a wicked stepmother that only wished death on her, but a kind one, who got her an orange and white tabby for her birthday. (Also, there was no 7 nameless dwarves- Galinda's mother didn't want her darling exposed to those pedophiles.)

Sleeping Beauty was no better. There was no wicked witch, or spell that caused her to touch a spindle on her sixteenth birthday. There was only a very fun, free willed sweet-sixteen party. So you see, Galinda stayed in her thoughts thinking that everything would always go according to happily-ever-after.

Galinda's life was no Fairy Tale. Although it did seem at first, it was far from it. She neglected to study, (after all, her main objects of idolism didn't, so why should she?) And only tried in her studies after learning daddy's money alone could not get her into Shiz university- the place where her own fairy tale would take fight.

She had made it there._Shiz, here I am…_ she thought, _now_, _hand over the handsome prince. _

Shiz always delivered, and deliver it _did_. Fiyero Tiggular,- Vinkus prince- the perfect occupant for the title of rich, handsome prince in her happy ending. He was perfect, and so she was for him. Little did Galinda know that _green _could ruin her _golden_ Hollywood ending.

She was a princess, and not just by means of Fiyero. She had succeeded in her ultimate goal- becoming a perfect princess in the perfect ending. She was almost Queen of Oz… the next Ozma…

Now, Galinda, of course, had never known that there was more to Cinderella than met the eye- or her eyes, anyway. So she had not prepared herself for what was coming. She had not prepared herself for a not-quite-so-happy-ending.

Fiyero was gone. It's hard to have a happy-ending, when there is no prince to have a happy-ending with. Elphaba, the wicked witch, had taken him. How could have she had seen the "wicked" witch in the plot, with out ever knowing there was going to be a forlorn portion of her fairy tale?

So, here she was. All alone.

"_Look what we've got, a fairy-tale plot…our very own happy ending…_

_Happy is what happens, when all your dreams come true…_

_I couldn't be happier..."_

**_Life itself is the most wonderful fairytale of all. -Hans Christian Andersen_**

**_Fairy tales do not tell children the dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed. -G. K. Chesterton_**


End file.
